Cooking in the Kitchen
by angelyuki789
Summary: Wales and England's relationship has always been a calm one, but they have both been in denial over what they truly desire. When Wales starts to have certain dreams and thoughts, the truth of what they are both feeling inside is revealed. One shot. Rated M for a reason! Please R&R.


**I bring to you a one shot with my OC Wales involving England!**

**Human names used:  
Arthur Kirkland = England, of course.  
Rhiannon Davies = Wales**

**WARNING: This is a lemon, so yeah… XD**

**I would say this is the first lemon I wrote, but that would be a lie. The first one I wrote was two years ago I think? Yeah, it was kind of based on something else I read and will probably not make it on here… maybe XP**

**BUT this one is mine, with a little help from a friend. Thank you Michael! *bows down to your awesomeness* I couldn't have finished this without your help! :)**

* * *

Cooking in the Kitchen

"_Ngh… Arthur… a-ah… don't…"_

"_Oh, Rhiannon, you really are naughty aren't you? You're not behaving very ladylike at all…"_

"_That's n-not… my fault… a-ahhh!"_

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE-!"

I shot up in my bed, shaking and absolutely freezing. I touched my arms and then my cheeks, only to feel that I was VERY hot and had actually been sweating.

"A cold sweat, are you serious?" I frowned and shook my head.

I got out of bed and made my way into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror over the sink and, not to my surprise, saw that there was a dark red colour settled on my cheeks.

"Come on," I turned on the tap and splashed water on my face, "get a hold of yourself."

I sighed and turned off the tap. My night clothes were all ruffled so I decided to take them off and take a long shower. I turned on the shower and let out a huge sigh as the water came down on me. I was already starting to feel better.

Recently I had been having… ahem… strange dreams about Arthur and me in um… ahem… strange predicaments. I was shocked as I had never had those types of dreams about anyone ever before. The dreams would range from being a little bit out there to full blown raunchy. It didn't make sense. Yes Arthur and I were a couple, but I had never felt like I was missing out on things like that.

"Does this make me a closet pervert…?" I wondered aloud as I finished up in the shower.

I grabbed my body towel to cover myself up. I picked up the hairbrush beside the cupboard and unlocked the bathroom door. When I opened the door to go dry my hair, Arthur was waiting for me.

"Don't do that!" I threw my hairbrush at him.

He dodged it and it hit the ground. He chuckled and I blushed, mumbling under my breath. I walked past him and sat down in the chair by my bedside and faced the mirror on the wall. Arthur grabbed the hairbrush off the floor and walked behind me.

"Want me to dry your hair for you?"

I looked at him in the mirror to see he was smiling gently. I wasn't a child and could do it myself, but with that face I couldn't say no.

"That would be nice." I smiled back.

He plugged the hairdryer into the socket next to the mirror and turned it on. As he was drying my hair I closed my eyes and leaned back in the chair. My shoulders slumped and I was starting to feel relaxed. My mind wandered to that dream I had.

"_Wow, you really like this don't you? What if I touch you here…?"_

"_Ngh… ah! Oh, Arthur, please… a-ah…"_

"Oh damn, not again!" I opened my eyes.

Arthur turned off the dryer, "There, all done. Did you say something?"

I blushed and shook my head. He put the hairdryer away and left the room. I sighed and got myself dressed.

I really needed to stop thinking about those dreams. If I didn't, one of these days I was bound to say something I would regret. Then I'd have to lock myself in my room for about ten years or so and refuse to talk to anyone. Maybe I was over thinking things, but could anyone really blame me?

I decided to take the long way to the kitchen today, it may have only been a few steps more but after the dizzy cold sweat this morning it felt like a rollercoaster of a difference. As I stepped into the kitchen I could see the sunlight splash on Arthur's face as he slaved over making breakfast, actually the sunlight was splashed over everything, and it was a world of change from walking in the other door where you could see the dark side of everything.

I then decided to do everything the opposite way around. I didn't ask what was for breakfast, I sat on the opposite side of the table, and I even put the cutlery differently. I don't know why I did this; it just seemed to make sense as the dizzy feeling refused to leave me.

As a plate was placed in front of me I heard Arthur almost sing "I hope you're hungry for pancakes, love" then he placed four delicious looking pancakes on my plate with a lemon on the side and a pot of sugar.

I quickly finished the pancakes which left me wanting more, but before I could ask Arthur had kissed me gently on the cheek making me blush. Then he began to brush my hair, the first stroke sent a wave of delight through my body, the second stroke made me shiver as thoughts of the dream came flooding back to me. Soon he was on his fifth stroke and I wanted him to go further, I wanted him to reach around and caress my figure. It was quickly becoming a facade to not act upon this lust to do something completely opposite to my usual daily routine. I wanted Arthur, I needed Arthur. I couldn't bare it anymore and reached for his hand to pull towards my lips, to kiss his hand and send it lower...

"Rhiannon?" his voice snapped me out of my inner thoughts.

I kissed his hand and looked up, seeing his confused face. I blushed harder, pushing the not so decent thoughts from my mind. I got up from my seat, picked up the plate and pot and put them in the sink.

"Would you be able to watch this for me?"

Arthur turned to me smiling and rushed out of the room. I looked to the counter confused and saw that there were numerous amounts of different ingredients laid out.

"What's he planning? Is he trying to find something other than pancakes he can cook right?" I laughed.

I looked at the pot on top of the cooker and saw that, again, numerous things were inside it. I sighed, finding it hard to believe that he thought mixing so many foods would be a good idea. Things like this reminded me why his cooking turned out less than okay. He really needed to go to cooking lessons or at least accept help from others.

"Anyway, where did he go?"

I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, but stopped when I heard ruffling and breathing sounds. I turned my head and walked by the bathroom door. It wasn't closed or locked and there was a little gap making it possible to peek inside without getting caught. I leaned my ear against the door.

"Ah…ngh… ha… Rhiannon…" Arthur whispered, moaning and breathing heavily.

I felt my face flush and my breath caught in my throat. What was he doing in there? Okay, it was pretty obvious to guess, but I was shocked and didn't quite believe it. I looked through the gap and saw that he was sat on the floor, leaning against the bath. He had his trousers down around his ankles and one hand was in his lap while the other steadied himself. His face was as red as my own.

"Ah… ha…" he scrunched his eyes shut and moved his hand back and forth in a steady rhythm.

I felt myself getting hot and a weird feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. I needed to move away, and fast.

I quickly ran back into the kitchen, grabbed myself one of the biggest drink glasses I could find, and poured myself some water. I downed it in one and sat at the kitchen table.

"Oh dear…" I sighed, fanning myself with my hand.

"You alright, love?"

"AH!" I jumped up from my seat and fell back on the floor.

Arthur quickly rushed over to me and helped me to my feet. He was holding my hands and I looked down, blushing as I remembered what he had just been doing. I shivered and felt that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach again.

"I'm alright," I pulled my hands away and started clearing the food up, "you just startled me."

He eyed the counter where I was working and was probably wondering why I was cleaning everything up. With both of us gone from the kitchen, a few of the things in the pots and pans had begun to burn and were in no way edible. I felt bad as he had asked me to watch over everything, but it was partly his fault for leaving to… do that in the first place.

"Oh well, I suppose we'll have to order in or go out somewhere." he sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"As you think about what we could do, mind helping me here?"

I flicked some of the soapy water at him and a few bubbles landed on his nose. I laughed as he wiped them off with a frown on his face. He rolled his eyes at me but grabbed a tea towel to help clean anyway. I washed all of the equipment in the bowl and he dried everything up, it was simple enough until I started splashing him with water again.

"Really, Rhiannon, and I thought you were more mature than that."

"What? It's not about being mature or immature, it's about having fun! Alfred was right; you really are a kill joy."

When there was no reply, I wondered if what I had said was uncalled for. He was always so touchy about these sorts of things, only proving the point people made. Having said that, I didn't want to upset him or make him feel bad.

"You know that I was only," I stopped as what seemed like a million bubbles were thrown and covered my face, "oh it's on now, Arthur!"

I dunked my hands in the water and brought them back up quickly to throw the water and bubbles at him. He was doing the same so I quickly made my way over to the other side of the kitchen, next to the second sink. I grabbed one of the bowls and lifted it, throwing the contents at him. It soaked him and the water dripped off the ends of his hair. He deadpanned at me but all I did was laugh again.

"You should look at yourself in the mirror!" I held my sides.

With all my laughing, I failed to notice that he was now in front of me. He grabbed my waist and began tickling my sides. I laughed louder and tears fell from my eyes.

"P-please, s-stop!" I gasped and scrunched my eyes.

"Not so funny now, is it?"

I opened my eyes to see that he was smirking at me, not showing any sign of stopping. My breathing became painful and the giggles wouldn't cease. I leaned over, trying to fall to the floor so I could curl up into a ball to protect myself, but he moved with me. We both ended up on the floor, him on top and still tickling my sides.

"Give in?"

I nodded my head fast, "Y-yes!"

He laughed and let go of me. I sighed, letting my head fall back against the kitchen floor. I tried controlling my breathing, but ended up laughing again. Arthur looked at me funny.

"What is it now?"

I smiled widely at him, "That was fun!"

He smiled back, chuckling as he leaned against me. I blushed, feeling his chest against mine and realising how close we actually were. I felt his hands make their way up my top to massage my sides. I moaned a little, his touch making me feel good.

"Do… do you like that?"

I looked Arthur in the eyes to see that he was as red as one of Antonio's tomatoes. I nodded, trying to make myself look calm. He sighed heavily and continued to massage my sides when I leaned up a little. He looked at me confused and I grinned. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. I pushed my tongue against his lips, trying to get him to part them. He made a noise and did what I wanted him to, allowing my tongue to slide inside his mouth. I wrapped my tongue around his but he fought back. I felt him smirk and I huffed, pushing against him more forcefully. We eventually needed to breathe, so when we parted our lips were a little red and swollen.

"Rhiannon…" he panted.

The look in his eyes was something I wasn't familiar with. It was lust, hunger; need… something I had never seen from him before. I felt myself getting hot and I wondered what he planned to do.

"Is there something you want?" I asked innocently, a little anxious.

"Yes… you."

I wasn't expecting that answer, or what would follow. He began unbuttoning my shirt and undid my bra. I scrunched my eyes shut when I felt him run his tongue down my chest. I shivered as he left a trail of kisses and began nipping and sucking at my breasts.

"Ah… Arthur…" I panted, squirming under his touch.

His hands roamed my body, massaging and teasing all the right places that would get a reaction out of me. I gasped suddenly when one of his hands made its way into my underwear and poked at my entrance.

"May I…?"

I opened my eyes, shocked at his question. He hadn't asked for my permission before, so why start now? Unless he was scared and a little unsure of what he was doing. Maybe he felt it was improper? Whatever it was, I was hoping and praying it wouldn't get in the way of what was happening.

"Of course… I'm yours." I whimpered as one finger entered me.

He pushed back and forth, as if testing to see if it was okay. I wriggled, trying to show that I could take more. He proceeded to include a second and moved them around. I gasped as he hit a certain spot.

"My, my," he smirked, "you liked that, didn't you?"

I nodded and he included a third. I moaned, lifting myself up again so my head was leaning on his shoulder. I bit down on his ear playfully, earning a moan from him. I laughed lightly and kissed his neck. I pulled at his jacket, removing it, and undid the buttons on his shirt. I pulled it off him and trailed kisses down his chest.

"That tickles…" he chuckled as I ran my hands down his chest lightly.

I smirked, but he lifted me up suddenly and I had to wrap my legs around him to stop myself from falling. He carried me over to the kitchen table and sat me down on the edge. I looked at him confused and he just laughed.

"Just wait."

He held my hands in his and guided them to his belt. He looked at me expectantly and I nodded, undoing it and sliding his trousers down. There was an obvious bulge in his underwear and I went red. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"Hey," Arthur cupped my cheek with his hand, "just say if you don't want to do this, I'll understand."

I shook my head quickly, "No, I'm fine."

I was more than fine, I wanted this so much. I wanted him, I needed him. The lust and indecent thoughts I had pushed away flooded my mind and I craved for his touch, for his heat and his embrace.

"Please…" I held onto his shoulders, looking at him with honest eyes.

He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair again.

"It looks like I'm not the only one who needs this…"

I blushed again as he pulled my underwear down and lifted up my skirt. He pulled me closer to him and I pulled down his underwear. I wrapped my hand around his length and I heard his sharp intake of breathe next to my ear. I moved my hand back and forth in a steady rhythm, earning little moans and pants from him.

"No," he pulled my hand away, "I will pleasure you."

He held onto my waist, positioning himself near my entrance. I shivered with anticipation, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his face close to mine. Our noses were touching and he smiled at me.

"Ready?"

I nodded and gasped loudly as he pushed himself into me.

"Ngh… ha…" I scrunched my eyes shut and shivered again.

He pushed himself as far as he could and held me closer to him. He stayed like that for what seemed like forever before he started moving against me. I whimpered, biting my lip as he pushed back and forth. He was taking it slow, but started quickening his pace and became more forceful. The table scraped against the floor and banged against the wall.

"Ha… Arthur!" I panted, my mouth open as I reached up and held onto his hair with my hands.

"Ngh… so good…" he murmured and gave a hard thrust.

I yelped and pulled on his hair, gasping with short breaths. The table kept banging against the wall, getting louder, and I was afraid people outside would hear.

"Arthur… why don't we- Oh!" he nipped and sucked the sensitive skin near my neck, stopping my train of thought.

He suddenly lifted my body up, still inside me, and carried me away from the table. He kneeled down and placed me on the floor. The cold tiles met my burning skin and I shivered with delight, the sensation was welcoming. He leaned over me, his head near the side of mine as he continued to nip and suck the skin he had before.

"If you… do that… it'll leave a mark." I gasped in between his thrusts.

"It… doesn't matter." he chuckled lowly, humming against my skin.

With nothing restricting us, he buried himself even further inside me. I moaned out loudly, it felt like he was filling my whole being. It felt so warm and amazing, my body tingled with delight.

"Ha, ngh… tight..." he smirked as he pulled away from my neck and kissed me on the forehead.

I blushed furiously and frowned at him. Before I could say anything, he caught my mouth with his and pushed his tongue inside. He wrapped his tongue around mine, pulling and poking. I tried to battle back, but quickly gave up as his thrusts became more frequent, faster and powerful. I was in absolute bliss.

"Arthur… NGH, HA!" I bit my lip to hold back a scream as he hit that sensitive spot inside me.

He smirked again, "I… found it."

I was in ecstasy as he drove into that spot over and over, and over again. I wrapped my legs around his back, pulling him into me as far as I could let him go. I wanted him to fill me whole, hitting that place that made me feel so… good.

"Someone's eager." He teased.

"Oh, really?" I smirked and pushed my hips up to him, "What about you earlier? I know what you did."

He blushed but returned my smirk and thrust into me hard again, "You were watching me? You're such a dirty girl. I bet you wanted to join me. Am I correct, Rhiannon?"

My smirk faded as I felt my face getting hotter, "I can't hide it any longer. I've wanted you to touch me, to kiss me, to fill me and embrace me like this for a long time. I've craved for this so much."

"You really are such a naughty girl." he leaned over and sucked on my breasts again, "Did you touch yourself? Did you fantasise and become wet over me?"

I couldn't deny it and nodded. I knew my cheeks must have been a dangerous shade of red, and were still gaining colour. It was embarrassing, but the way he was talking made me hot and need him more. I pushed my body up again, making him move inside me.

"Oh my, Rhiannon, could you have been dreaming about me?" he asked in a low, sultry and sexy voice. It turned me on beyond belief.

"Yes, oh God, yes…" I murmured as he picked up the pace again.

He continued to thrust back and forth and I could feel waves of pleasure crash over me as he did so. Doing this with him felt so right and he meant so much to me.

"Ah… ha…!"

I felt myself getting closer. I whimpered as his hands roamed my body again, leaving light butterfly touches on every sensitive part of me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ha… ah… ARTHUR!" I cried out as I reached my limit.

"Almost… there… RHIANNON!" he shouted, reaching his limit too.

I grabbed his shoulders tight and shuddered as the overwhelming amounts of pleasure hit me hard. I panted and tried to control my breathing.

"Rhiannon… are you crying?" he asked as he pulled out of me.

I brought my hands up to my face and felt the tears on my cheeks. I sniffed, the tears falling from my eyes even more now.

"I love you, Arthur, I really do. I love you so much." I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"Rhiannon…" he soothed me with his voice, holding me close and rested his head on top of mine, "I love you too… always."

**_-End-_**

* * *

**I am really happy with how this turned out, but reviews are appreciated! :)**

**~ angelyuki789**


End file.
